For the republic! For remnant!
by Viking commander
Summary: A son, brother and a friens was thought to be dead. Only for him to come home years later with help. How will it change the future?
1. world

Over dromund kaas

A fleet of hundreds to a thousand ships was seen over the planet. From the clone wars to the new republic fighters, ships and soldiers. Some were even older. They were all here for one thing. A planet to call their own.

"Jaune everyone and everyone ship is ready." A mandalorian said standing next to him.

"Thank you Draul." Jaune replied. Draul stood at 6'7 compared to Jaune's 6'4. Draul had short brown hair and green eyes with a scar from his left eye down his neck to his chest. He also has a goatee as well. Jaune has short blond hair that was slicked back with a goatee, as well as blue eyes. Jaune had a scar going from his left leg to his neck thanks to Vader. The two have grown close during the years of fighting together. Even though both were 54, they looked to be in their 40's.

"So it's really happening." A girl said walking up to the two. Then she hugged Jaune with a smile.

"It seems so Love." Jaune as he hugged his wife.

"Are your trainees ready Ahsoka?" Draul asked.

"Yes they are." Ahsoka said. Ahsoka Tano stood at 6'1with white robes on. She had blue eyes and no scars on her at all. She had her dual white lightsabers on her hip. For being 49 she still looked young.

"Good. I will check over the fleet then we will go to our new home." Jaune said as he picked up his data pad.

* * *

Data pad fleet information

4 Lucrehulks

25 Munificents

14 Providences

43 Venators

14 Pelta's

3 IPV-2C Stealth Corvettes

23 Dreadnaughts

19 CR90's

22 c70's

14 Arquitens

7 acclamator frigates

5 Victory II Star Destroyers

11 Tartan patrol cruisers

5 Raider II's

3 Quasar carriers

38 Imperial II's

3 Executor Star Dreadnoughts

20 MC80 liberties

3 MC80A star cruisers

11 MC30c's

15 Marauders

34 EF76 Nebulon-B's

5 Keldabe battleships

11 Interceptor IV frigates

30 Crusader corvettes

7 Starhawk battleships

11 Nebula star destroyers

1 Viscount Star Defender

2 mandator II's

31 hammerheads

All 435 combat ships are ready…… All 500 civilian acclamator transports are ready…. All 224 supply ships are ready…….. The fleet is 100% ready for hyperspace.

* * *

"Say Ahsoka, how was the ghost crew before you left?" Draul asked.

"They were doing fine. The people of Lothal were happy with your help." Ahsoka replied.

"I'm glad we were able to help." A new female voice said. The three looked to see a Chiss female with red eyes and short blue hair. She looked to be in her 30's even if she was 53. She stood at 5'5. Then 3 more people came in. 2 males and 1 female.

"Epish, Zash, Sanzo, Vasi! It's been too long." Draul laughed as he hugged them.

"Indeed it has been uncle." Zash said. She was a Chiss like her mother. She stood at 5'3 and had long blue hair and red eyes. She was the oldest at 22 years old. She was a fighter pilot for the fleet.

"This great voyage has everyone on edge so we have been taking extra shifts." Sanzo said. He was a male togruta like his brother. He was the second oldest at 20. His skin was orange and had white facial markings with brown eyes. He stood at 5'11 and has a scar along his left arm. He was a part of Drauls shock troopers.

"Even so this risk will hopefully pay off. We have experienced too much war in such a short amount of time." Vasi said.He stood at 5'7 and was 18 years old. He has blond hair and blue eyes like his dead I'm. He was a farmer and preferred a simple life but if necessary would jump into his fighter and fight.

"So Epish, how's the ship?" Ahsoka asked.

"It will take time to get used to. But our husband will help with that." Epish said looking at Jaune. "After all, no one told me I would be the captain of an Executor. Perhaps you could teach me a thing or two." Epish said in a husky voice.

"He already has." Ahsoka replied with a smirk.

"And I have a lot more moves to show." Jaune said.

"Could you three just get a room." Draul sighed and the three teens joined their uncle in sighing.

"Hey tell me when you're married then we'll talk." Epish replied.

"Me and marriage due to not mix Ep." Draul said. "Anyways we are waiting on you Jaune."

"I know. I'm just…. just scared I guess." Jaune said. "There are 36 million civilians and over 4 million soldiers. They are resting on us. Me. I'm just scared that this will turn out badly."

"We all are scared hun. But you are giving these people a new life. A freedom that they never knew before." Ahsoka said.

"From the siege of Christophsis to the battle over Endor. Even the battle against pirates and imperial factions you held us together. Through thick and thin. Besides you got us with you." Draul said.

"You destroyed entire fleets and armies to save people. Invaded worlds, defied orders and committed treason to not only save us but regular people. This will be nothing but a walk in the park." Epish said.

"We believe In you dad." Zash said as her two brothers agreed.

"Alright let's do this." Jaune said.

"Good. Let me get to my ships before we go." Draul said.

"Okay. Message me when you're ready." Jaune said as Draul left to get to his mandalorian fleet. After 15 minutes of talking to his family Jaune got the all clear from Draul.

"Dad, we wait on your word now." Sanzo said.

"Okay son, put me through to the fleet." Jaune said. Soon everyone in the fleet was listening to him. "As you all know my name is Jaune Arc. Whether you come from the core worlds or the outer rim, you are here because of one thing. That one thing is peace from war, violence, people thinking that they are better than you, us. We are going to a world that isn't inhabited by nothing but plants and animals. The scouts we sent have already come back and gave us data of this planet. All of us will be able to live there and build our home and our future here."

"I know you all are scared, tired and restless but don't worry. Whatever happens, I will protect each and every one of you until my dying breath. Long live freedom! Long live each and everyone on you! Long live the Republic!" Jaune finished his speech with cheers going around the ships. "Alright everyone enter hyperspace on my signal. 3… 2… 1… let's go home."

With that the fleet entered hyperspace. Though what they didn't know is that they will be forced to leave the galaxy behind.

* * *

Remnant

Right now we see team RWBY and JNPR sitting in JNPR's room hanging out. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Nora and Phyrra were talking to each other. Ren and Blake were reading their books. And Joan was looking at a picture in her hand on her family before the attack. While she did love her friends she didn't want to tell them about Jaune unless she had too.

Sadly enough though that time was coming soon. Nora sneaked over to Joan to see her look at the photos and the tears in her eyes. Nora didn't want her fearless leader sad so she did what she always does. She stole the picture from Joan and jumped to the center of the room.

"Nora give me that picture. Now!" Joan yelled as tears threatened to come out. Everyone stopped to look at the two in surprise. Joan never yelled at anyone, no matter what.

"No way fearless leader. When you were looking at this you were about to cry." Nora said as everyone looked to Joan. Joan then ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Nora was that really necessary?" Ren asked. Nora didn't respond as she was looking at the picture. "Nora!"

"Ren shhh!" Nora said as she put a finger up to his lips. "Joan said she had six sisters, a mother and a father. Right?"

"Yeah what about that isn't normal besides the seven daughters?" Blake asked.

"Well then who is that." Nora said as she put the picture on a table. They all looked at it to see the girls but instead of just the father, there was another boy there. He looked older than Joan but younger than the oldest sister. Unbeknownst to them Joan came out of the bathroom with red eyes.

"That is…. was my brother." Joan said, making them all jump and turn to her. "He died 3 years ago defending our town from the grimm. He's the reason why I'm here. To make sure no one else loses any family." Ruby and Nora then crashed into her hugging her to death with the others not far behind. They stayed in that position for a few more minutes before letting her go.

"If I may ask. What was his name?" Ren asked.

"His name is Jaune." Joan said.

"W what was he like?" Ruby asked as

"Hah." Joan smiled. "He was smart, brave and fun. He was like the model for what a brother was. He would alway play with us when he wasn't guarding the town or working at the inn. When someone gave us trouble he was the first to act. Which usually resulted in us getting an apology from the person."

"So that's what made you want to become a huntress. To honor his memory." Pyrrha said.

"Well yes and no. Before he stayed at the village, he was actually Ironwood's right hand man." Joan said which surprised Weiss.

"Hold on." Weiss said, gaining the attention of everyone. "My sister is his right hand man."

"Weiss, your sister is in the spot because her brother is dead." Blake said.

"May all first years be at the landing pad for their trip into the emerald forest in 45 minutes." An announcement said.

"Come one guys let's go." Joan said walking to get her gear. Everyone soon caught up to her and hoped they didn't push her too far.

* * *

"Sir we are over the planet." A crewman said. The planet had giant continents and large oceans. It was a surprise that no one besides them had found the planet yet.

"Soo this is really it huh." Epish said.

"Yes it is. A start to a new life." Ahsoka said.

"A life of peace." Jaune said as he grabbed their hips.

"Sir Draul has received a sensor contact." A crewman said.

"Now we have one."

"No two, three. Where are they coming from!?" Then a large circle of what looked to be electricity came shooting out of the nearby moon.

"All ships evade action!" Jaune yelled.

"No late!" Sanzo pointed as the electricity hit the fleet fast.

"Sir our hyperdrive shut down. Along with the other ships hyperdrives in the fleet."

"That's not right. Our hyperdrive is starting up!" Draul yelled through the holocommunicator.

"Jaune all the ships are reporting the same thing." Ahsoka said.

"Dad, they are taking us somewhere else." Zash said worried.

"What do we do?" A person asked.

"Get all ships ready for battle. We may be pulled into hostile territory." Jaune said. "And pray that we make it safe." When the unexpected hyperspace happened, something else did as well. All the ships had a white shield to protect them. When they came out, they saw another planet. "Give me the status of the ships!"

"Um sir, why do you look like you're in your twenties?" A crewman asked.

"Holy karabast we all de-aged." Draul said in surprise.

"Mom?" Zash asked. "What happened?" Jaune turned to see his three kids de-age very little compared to him. "Dad!?"

"Someone tell any and all scientists we have to figure out what happened to us!" Jaune ordered. "I want all ships, people, droids and supplies accounted for!"

"Sir this planet has life forms on it. Though the population is small there are only 5 continents and many islands." A mandalorian said.

"Oh my god." Jaune said stunned as he saw the planet. "I know where we are."

"Jaune what are you talking about?" Epish asked.

After a long explanation of the planet that went through the fleets and to the people everyone settled down a little. He then told them about the grimm and the kingdoms. This got everyone to be scared, angry, anxious and battle ready.

"Clan Greystone get ready for battle." Draul said.

"Draul, what are you doing?" Jaune ordered.

"We made a pact, Jaune. We will not standby while people are discriminated against." Draul said.

"I know. Let us wait a few days in space and figure everything out. And I mean everything." Jaune said as he looked at his younger self in the mirror. "Great now I look like I'm in my twenties again."


	2. 2

After a few days of slicing the kingdom's technology, people had more information on the planet. They learned that the grimm were animals with the ferocity of rakghouls. Many also knew why the white fang fought the kingdoms but didn't like what they turned into.

During those days there was a debate on the future. One debate was on if they should build a nation or take over the existing ones. Another debate on whether they should be secretive with these people or come out. The last debate was about the new galaxy and how to proceed. After the debates the votes came in.

"Okay the votes are in. We will build a nation where everyone has a say and each species will have a councilor. We will show the world our power and bring them into our fold. Finally we will start with this planet before expanding to other planets." Jaune said through a holocommunicator that was going through the entire fleet. "Draul, Vail and Gray guards get in LAATs and follow my lead. Epish, Ahsoka keep the fleet and people here. Providence's, follow our approach but stay blind. I'll contact you if we engage in anything."

"Of course Jaune." Vail said. Vail was a human female from the planet of Naboo. She stood at 5'9 and had long brown hair with brown eyes. Vail was a good person but a better politician. Even though she was born from Naboo, both of her parents came from Alderaan. Because of this she had a strong hatred for the empire and joined Jaune and his rebellion.

"Sir before you go, I found what I believe is your family." A droid said. "All but three live with them. It looks like one of your sisters, Joan is at Beacon. A first year they call them. Saffron has a family of her own. Lucy is an employee at shade academy.

"Then to Vale we go!" Jaune said happily before he and Draul went to put on their gear.

After a half an hour everyone was ready. 3 LAAT's would transport Jaune, Vail, Draul, 10 mandalorians, 10 magnaguards and 10 Jedi. They would be followed by a squad of vulture droids, a squad of X-Wings and a squad of Y-Wing bombers.

"Okay everyone is good. Pilots we are green and very very mean." Draul said. As soon as he said that, the pilots took off towards the planets with the 14 Providence's in tow far behind.

* * *

"Guys I'm fine!" Joan said, trying not to yell.

"Joan we're worried about you." Phyrra said.

"Then let me be." Joan said as she walked out of the room that contained her team and slammed the door behind her. She then ran to the cliff side. When she got there it was dark out and no one was around. She fell to her knees and looked up to the shattered moon.

"Jaune I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I… that I can't live up to you. That I can't protect anyone. I'm sorry that when you were gone, mom and dad became so different to the point where you wouldn't be able to recognize them. I'm sorry that I failed you." Joan cried.

"You failed no one sis." A voice said. She turned to see as she looked to be a man wearing a white robe with what looked to be a metal chest piece. The guy had a hood on with a mask covering his face. He had metal greaves and boots on with no weapon in sight. "After all it's my job to protect you."

"J J Jaune…" Joan stuttered in disbelief. "No no I'm dreaming."

"No you're not." Jaune said. He then took off his mask to show his face. There were a few small scars and the eyes of a seasoned soldier but of someone who also cared. Eyes which no one could have except her brother.

"J J Jaune." Joan stuttered. Before she could do anything she fell unconscious.

"Grab her and let's go." Jaune said as Draul and another mandalorian picked her up. The four boarded a LAAT that landed and headed towards the Providence fleet.

"Now what?" Draul asked.

"We year back to the fleet and prepare to capture a lost city." Jaune said.

"Why did you bring Vail then? No offence." Draul said.

"Just in case she wasn't alone. We would then begin talks" Jaune replied.

"I don't mind. I got to move my legs. Besides, I want to see my new work space." Vail said with a sweet smile both men knew that smile well. Vail might be a civ but she could tear a droid in half with her hands if she was pissed.

* * *

Hours later on the Arcadian Executor

Joan was beginning to stir. She wondered if she was just dreaming or saw Jaune and passed out from shock. When she opened her eyes, she was on a large bed. As she looked around she saw she was in a large grey room with a big closet and an adjoined bathroom. There was also some artwork in the room with what she thought was a very large T.V. screen.

Jaune, well who she thought was Jaune, then came out of the bathroom wearing a uniform of some kind. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep to see what he would do. She heard him sigh before speaking.

"Joan I know you're not asleep." Jaune said. "When you sleep on your back, you snore like a drunken sailor." At that Joan opened her eyes and looked at Jaune with tears threatening to come out.

"Jaune... it's really you." Joan said as tears started to come out. Jaune then closed the gap and hugged her.

"It's me little sis. It's your knight." Jaune said. After a few minutes she stopped crying.

"W… where have you been? Where are we now?" Joan asked as she sniffled.

"I've been away. And where we are now… well we are aboard my ship." Jaune said. Before Joan could talk Jaune Continued. "Before you ask any questions right now, I want you to meet some people. These people are the reason why I'm here. You can ask as many questions as you want until we get to them." Jaune then got up and put his hand out, which Joan took.

When they left the room, Joan was in shock by many things. From the numerous amount of people and species there to the different and more advanced gear they had. For the hour it took them to reach their destination, Joan threw questions out non stop with Jaune answering many of them.

"Jeez how big is your ship!?" Joan exclaimed as Jaune smiled.

"We haven't even walked a tenth of the length of it and only went up 5 levels." When Joan heard this she went pale. They then walked into the room and saw 7 people. "Joan these are the people I consider to be family. Everyone, this is Joan, my sister. Okay the one in the armor is Draul. He's the one that found me and took care of me. He's the general of our military."

"Thank you for taking care of him." Joan said.

"No problem. It's hard to find a good man." Draul said.

"This is Vail. She's the first person who I considered a sister. She is the lead negotiator and ambassador." Jaune said.

"Nice to meet you." Joan said.

"You are Very polite. I can see where Jaune got his manners." Vail said.

"Then these five are my family. Those two are Ahsoka Tano Arc and Epish Zar Arc. My two wives." Jaune said with a smile.

"Wives!" Joan yelled in shock.

"Yes wives. I know I'm not the best and all bu.. OW!" Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You are the best in the whole galaxy honey." Epish said as she shook her hand.

"How many times must we tell you that?" Ahsoka said.

"Enough to get it through his thick head." Draul laughed. "Yeah Joan, Epish was his first wife and Ahsoka came to be his second a year later. At the rate he was going I thought he would have had 20 wives by now."

"Wha… How… what in the oum is happening?" Joan said to herself.

"Oh we don't get an introduction?" Zash asked as her parents as they talked to each other about her father bringing himself down.

"I will, my little ace." Draul said, teasing his niece. "These three are your niece and nephews. Zash is the oldest at 22 and the only girl. Next is Sanzo who is the middle child and is 20. Finally is Vasi who the youngest child and is 18"

"Wow they're young… wait they look younger than me!" Joan said in shock.

"Yes our scientists have a theory on that." Vail said. "When we were pulled into hyperspace, we went through a black hole which de-aged all of us to a percentage."

"Okay I have so many questions." Joan said as Jaune, Ahsoka and Epish turned their attention back to her.

"Ask away." Draul said. For the next hour and a half Joan asked questions about their family and where they came from. "Well as much as I Would love to stay and chat I must prepare my men."

"Of course. Good luck Draul." Jaune said.

"I don't need luck Jaune, I was born lucky." Draul laughed as he exited the room. Soon everyone but Jaune and Joan left to do their own things.

"So how's the family?" Jaune asked as they sat next to each other.

"It's…. it's bad Jaune." Joan said. "After you 'died' fa… Alex became the leader of the Arc clan. He then made sure that no one could become it besides him or a male Arc."

"What!" Jaune shouted in anger.

"Y yeah. Then when I went to beacon he…" Joan said without finishing the sentence.

"What did he do!" Jaune demanded.

"He disowned me!" Joan cried. Jaune then hugged her sister. After a few minutes Jaune spoke.

"Joan."

"Y yeah." Joan said hiccuping.

"I believe Alex overstayed his welcome. Call the clan home. The act of removal will start." Jaune said with a deadly aura around him.

"B but…" Joan started to say.

"He has dishonored and disgraced us for the last time. He will pay. Besides I'm alive aren't I?" Jaune said with a small smile.

* * *

Next morning

"Where is she then Ren? She didn't come back last night." Phyrra asked as she and her teammates walked into the cafeteria for breakfast.

"What if she was captured? We gotta save fearless leader!" Nora yelled.

"Nora we don't know where she is, remember?" Ren said.

"Guys!" A voice yelled. The three turned to see team RWBY running up to them.

"Hey guys." The three said in their own way.

"Guys did you know Joan challenged her father to the matriarch of her family?" Ruby asked.

"What!?" The three yelled.

"Yeah it's on the news now." Blake pointed out. They then rushed over to the T.V. to see Joan with someone with a mask on, standing on the opposite side of her supposed father.

'You know I'm surprised that you thought you could take me after such short time training. I'm even surprised that you knew how to do this. After all I did disown you bitch.' Alex said.

"He what!" Teams RWBY and NPR yelled.

'I'm not the one fighting you cunt.' Joan said with a smirk. 'He is.' She said as she bobbed her head to the man standing next to her. Then her 'father' laughed.

"Ha you cannot have someone fight for you. It must be Arc against Arc girl.' Alex said.

"Oh but he is an Arc. After all only a male Arc can rule the clan by your rules so here he is.' Joan said. 'Your son.' The man took the mask off to reveal Jaune.

"Hello father. Or should I say Alex." Jaune said in a voice filled with rage.

"You're not my son, boy. Now leave so I can teach this bitch a lesson.' Alex said.

'Really… well Crocea Mors says otherwise.' Jaune said lifting up the sword. 'It has been said that only an Arc can lift the blade.' Jaune then threw the blade at his alex. He tried to catch it only for it to land on top of him. As he tried to lift the blade, he found out he couldn't. 'Now I'm alive and rule this clan. Leave now and never come back.'

"That's her brother!" Everyone yelled in shock.

'Ha never boy.' Her alex said as he managed to get up. Soon dozens of people came behind him ready to fight. 'If you want to lead then you gotta get through us. And we will crush you like the bug you are.' Jaune then laughed for a minute straight.

'Tha… Hahaha that was funny. No, we will take it.'

'You and what army?' alex asked. Some shadows appeared overhead.

'The army of the republic.' Jaune said as hundreds of ships came overhead and many gunships landing troops.

'So this is the asshole?' A walked next to Jaune asked. He carried a banner of the Arc symbol with the old republic symbol on it.

'It is Draul.' Jaune replied.

'Joan, Jaune. He's mine.' Draul said.

Everyone in the village ran inside their homes in hopes of not getting killed. Many of of Alex's men ran in fear only to be stopped by Jaune's men and women.

'Alex you and you men are nearby under arrest for too many crimes. Surrender or die.' Draul said.

'You can't kill me. I'm a councilor for Vale.' Alex yelled before his head was cut off by Jaune and his white lightsaber.

'No you were a councilor.' Jaune said. 'My name is Jaune Arc. Patriarch of the Arc clan. Leader of the Republic. Now I'm here to not only help remnant and her people but bring them into safety from the grimm!'

'For the Republic!'


End file.
